Group Gazers Finale part 1 of 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers Finale


Lindsay wakes up and yawns.

Lindsay sniffs the air.

"WAFFLES!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay runs downstairs and sees Zoey cooking waffles.

"Good morning." Zoey greets.

"Hey! It's breakfast time already?" Lindsay asks.

"For you." Zoey smiles.

"Aww.." Lindsay says.

Lindsay sits down and eats a waffle.

"Thanks Zoey! You didn't have to do this! You're the bestest friend I could ever have! I know you won't betray me!" Lindsay says joyfully.

"You too! Zoey lies.

They both hug.

Someone knocks on the door.

Lindsay opens the door.

"T-tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Yes it's the new me. I left Gwen for you. I want you back. I gave up Alaska for you!" Tyler begs.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off at the wedding?" Lindsay asks rudely.

"Yeah but please take me back!" Tyler begs.

"No." Lindsay says slamming the door in his face.

Lindsay shivers.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah..i'm just a little depressed." Lindsay sighs.

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!" Zoey yells.

"What?" Lindsay asks confused.

Zoey grabs Lindsay and throws her on the ground.

Zoey bodyslams Lindsay.

"OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lindsay screams.

Zoey grabs a glass flower vase and smacks Lindsay in the head with it.

Lindsay gets knocked out.

Zoey ties up Lindsay and kidnaps her to the headquaters.

Zoey ties up Lindsay on a pole along with the rest.

"Ha ha ha!" Zoey evilly laughs.

Alejandro tries to tap Lindsay to wake up even when he's tied up.

Lindsay slightly wakes up.

"What the.." Lindsay wonders.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asks frightened.

"Helping my team destroy you." Zoey admits.

"Waah?" Lindsay asks confused.

Brick and Duncan come out from behind.

"I knew you and Duncan were dating!" Lindsay shouts.

"What? Eww gross she's my little sister." Duncan facepalms and nods.

"WHAT!" Noah,Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Alejandro shout in shock.

"Then who is she dating?" Lindsay asks.

"The lead boss." Brick responds.

"Who?" Lindsay asks.

"Me." Harold says coming out of the shadows.

"I knew it." Noah says madly.

"YOU!" Ezekiel shouts.

Zoey hugs Harold and kisses him.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Sorry Noah. You're not my type." Zoey rejects.

"I thought you were different." Noah pouts.

"Well you thought wrong. Ever since I met Harold we been in love and I decided to join him. So I asked my brother to help and he said yes and Brick was already best friends with Harold so we decided to form a team." Zoey evilly explains.

"So..everything you said to me was a lie?" Alejandro asks.

"Everything I ever told you guys was mostly a lie." Zoey winks.

"Even...our friendship?" Lindsay asks quietly.

"Especailey our friendship. I mean,come on! Who would want to be friends with you?" Zoey insults.

Lindsay gets teary eyed.

"Wait! Was you getting Chris and Dakota to kiss part of your plan too?" Alejandro asks.

"Actually no...i'm still a little surprised at that. Originally I thought Dakota would stay away from you guys concidering she was a spy for me." Zoey admits.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasps.

"Oh yes. When she turned psycho I got her to join forces with me until Alejandro proposed and changed her!" Zoey says madly.

Alejandro rolls his eyes.

"Enough talk lil' sis lets get on with the plan." Duncan says.

Zoey evilly laughs.

"Since you guys are trapped here there's no way out." Zoey explains.

"One question! WHY?" Ezekiel asks.

"Why? Oh lets see..because at Camp Creek you guys were suposed to be dead!" Zoey screams.

"But what did we ever do?" Lindsay asks.

"You guys always had the good life, the 4 best friends, the relationships, the adventures! You made this town great! Sadly, we needed this town to be horrible so nobody would come here and we can do a little fun with bombs." Zoey explains.

"But the group stopped for a year! Why didn't you destroy it then?" Lindsay asks.

"Too many people. Apperently, this town was so great a bunch of people decided to move here and people were already familiar about how Harold is wanted so we used up the time to make devices,weapons, and this wonderful headquaters!" Zoey explains.

"Why destroy it now?" Alejandro asks.

"This town is at its lowest population! If you idiots stay here the towns population will rise up again!" Zoey explains.

"Why destroy this town? Why do you hate it so much?" Lindsay asks.

Zoey,Harold,Duncan, and Brick all look at each other and laugh hard.

"What was so funny?" Alejandro asks in a serious tone.

"Oh...we aren't going to just destroy this town." Brick says evilly.

"Were going to destroy America!" Duncan evilly laughs.

"Do you idiots realise that if you destroy America you're also destroying yourselves as well!" Alejandro shouts.

"Not unless we fly to a different continent." Duncan says.

"Were going to get the time bomb and destroy America. Everyone who is in America will be sorry they ever lived!" Brick says evilly.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lindsay screams.

Hatchet mops the floor and he hears a scream from Lindsay.

"Hmm..." Hatchet says to himself.

Hatchet sneaks up behind the door and watches.

"Were going to make a run away to Pakistan." Zoey admits.

"That's were me and Harold are getting married." Zoey says putting her arms around Harold.

"You guys planned this ever since the first Group Gazers huh" Noah asks.

"How right you are Sheldon." Duncan teases.

"Whatever." Noah says.

Hatchet runs to the nearest phone.

Hatchet calls Dakota.

Dakota picks up.

"Hey!" Dakota awnsers.

"Dakota we need your help." Hatchet informs.

"What? Who is this?" Dakota asks.

"Hatchet. I was Noahs boss at the theater. I've been inprisoned for almost a year." Hatchet explains.

"Hatchet? I think I remember you..Why are you inprisoned?" Dakota asks.

"It's not just me it's also Lindsay,Alejandro, Noah, and Ezekiel." Hatchet informs.

"What about Zoey?" Dakota asks.

"She's the one who inprisoned them! She's working with Harold!" Hatchet tells.

"HAROLD? THE TERRORIST?" Dakota shouts.

"Yes! We need your help quickly! His team is planning to bomb up America!" Hatchet explains.

"I'll be right there." Dakota says madly and hanging up on him.

"Chris get up were going to save America." Dakota says madly.

"Too lazy." Chris pouts.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

"If this relationship is going to work you have to at least try to be encouraging towards me!" Dakota yells.

"I don't care I already have another girlfriend." Chris says uncaringly.

"I MEAN!...Uhh.." Chris says realising he just admitted to cheating.

"UM WHAT? YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND?" Dakota yells.

"Uh..about that..." Chris stutters.

"WHY DID I LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOST BECAUSE OF YOU? I LOST A SISTER..A LOST MY FRIENDS..I LOST MY LOVE.." Dakota cries.

"I can explain!" Chris interupts.

"I really trusted you...I can't believe you would make the same mistake again!" Dakota cries.

"It's not a mistake when you know what you're doing.." Chris admits.

"Now I understand what Lindsay went through. I thought you were going to treat me different." Dakota says pissed off.

"Well...That's what happens when you're winning." Chris says as he puts on his shades.

Dakota grabs his shades and breaks it in half.

Dakota punches Chris straight in the eye.

Chris gets a swallen black eye.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Chris asks.

"Who did you not do?" Dakota says leaving.

Dakota flies back to Arizona.

Dakota calls Hatchet.

"Where is this headquater place at?" Dakota asks.

"It's the one by your old home!" Hatchet explains.

"Alright thanks." Dakota says hanging up on him.

Dakota finds her way to the head quaters.

"How am I going to sneak in their when the only enterance is the front door?" Dakota asks herself.

Someone taps Dakotas shoulder.

"Hey Dakota! Your Lindsays sister right?" Tyler asks.

Dakota bites her lip.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"I need to tell her i'm sorry for everything! I've really changed! Besides me and Gwen broke up." Tyler begs.

"Hmm...Where's Gwen?" Dakota asks.

Gwen pops out of the bushes.

"Right here." Gwen winks.

"You guys want to have a terrorist break in?" Dakota asks.

They both nod.

"Good. Show me where you guys live." Dakota demands.

Tyler and Gwen lead the way to their house.

"We live in a basement where we used to do drugs and stuff.." Tyler explains.

Tyler,Gwen, and Dakota enter his house and inside the basement.

"What's this?" Dakota asks as she picks up a needle.

"A needle I used to inject myself and other people with." Tyler awnsers.

"Does it still work?" Dakota asks.

"Yes. I have around 20 more needles that never been used." Tyler mentions.

"Do you guys have weed?" Dakota asks.

"OH YEAH! Tons!" Gwen awnsers.

"What about a blender?" Dakota asks.

"I think so. Let me check the kitchen." Tyler says going to the kitchen.

Gwen gives Dakota the needles and 10 pounds of weed.

"Now do we have any date rape?" Dakota asks.

Gwen takes out the date rape drug from her pocket.

Dakota puts the date rape drug,weed, and needles on the desk.

Tyler comes back with a blender.

Tyler sets the blender on the desk.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asks.

"Kick ass." Dakota smiles.

Gwen and Tyler shrug.

Dakota blends the date rape and puts the liquid drug into the needles.

Dakota fills around 10 needles of liquid date rape.

"Someone give me salt water." Dakota demands.

Gwen rushes to get salt water.

Dakota blends the weed.

Dakota pours the weed in 10 different needles.

Gwen gives Dakota a cup of salt water.

Dakota pours the salt water in the same needles the weed is in.

She shakes up the bottles.

Dakota puts the date rape liquid out of the needles and pours it inside the other needles.

"Grab some weapons." Dakota demands.

Gwen grabs a pipe and lighter.

Tyler grabs a pocket knife.

Dakota puts the needles in her pocket.

"Lets roll." Dakota says walking out of the house with Gwen and Tyler.

They walk back to the head quaters.

"We need to get inside without being caught." Dakota says.

"Right now i'll give up anything for Lindsay." Tyler says knocking on the front door.

Gwen and Dakota hide.

Hatchet opens the door.

Dakota looks and sees Hatchet.

"Hatchet! Were planning to save America!" Dakota whispers.

"Come on lets go!" Hatchet rushes.

Tyler and Gwen follow.

"To stop Harold y'all need to go to his computer office which is secured." Hatchet explains.

"Great! How do we get in?" Gwen asks.

Hatchet grabs keys from his pocket with a smug face.

"Yes! Lets go!" Dakota whispers.

Hatchet leads them to Harolds computer office.

Hatchet breaks in his office with the keys.

They run to his office and Hatchet shuts the door.

"We need his password!" Tyler complains.

"What's the password?" Dakota asks.

"None of your buisness." Duncan says.

Everyone slowly turns around and sees Duncan.

Duncan grabs his walkie talkie.

"We got a slave and 3 victims in Harolds private office. Over." Duncan says on his walkie talkie.

"Watch out we have weapons!" Tyler says taking out his pocket knife.

Duncan grabs a machine gun.

Zoey and Brick run up next to Duncan with tommy gun.

"Drop the weapon. Now." Zoey demands.

Tyler sets down his pocketknife.

Brick grabs Dakota and points the gun towards her.

"Follow me. Do as I say and nobody dies." Brick demands.

Zoey points a gun towards Tyler.

Duncan points a gun towards Gwen.

Brick leads them to the room where everyone else is.

Hatchet slowly steps back.

Hatchet grabs with knife without them noticing.

Zoey ties up Tyler in the same place where everyone else was tied up.

Brick and Duncan do the same.

"What are you three doing here?" Noah asks shocked.

"We tried to save you guys!" Dakota explains.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Lindsay asks without looking at Dakota.

"Ancient history." Dakota says.

Hatchet comes running with a pocket knife.

"FREE THEM AND STOP THE MADNESS!" Hatchet screams.

"Access denied." Harold pouts.

Hatchet tackles Harold.

"HEY! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Zoey screams.

Zoey grabs a switchblade and stabs Hatchet in the back.

Hatchet lays on the floor bleeding.

Zoey helps Harold up.

"Oh baby are you ok?" Zoey asks as she kisses his cheeck.

"Access accepted." Harold responds.

"Well look...the timebomb is going to set off in exactly 1 hour" Brick mentions.

"We'll already be flying above the ocean." Duncan responds.

"Lets get our cases." Harold demands.

They nod and leave the room.

Harold leaves along with them and locks the door.

"Great...now were tied up here to die!" Noah says sarcasticlly.

"Dakota how did you know we were here? Were you keeping this a secret too since you were a spy?" Lindsay asks rudely.

"Hatchet told me. As soon as I heard you guys were in trouble I came for you guys." Dakota says.

"Pfft. I wish I could believe that." Alejandro rejects.

Dakota sighs.

"What happened to Chris?" Ezekiel asks meanly.

"The usual.I was fooled I thought he changed! I didn't know he was still the same cheating basterd!" Dakota says truthfully.

"You should of thought about that before your lips took over!" Lindsay shouts.

"I'm sorry!" Dakota apologizes.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Noah yells.

"WE ALL KNOW DAKOTA SCREWED UP AND ALL BUT WE HAVE ABOUT AN HOUR TO LIVE SO LETS FOCUS ON THAT!" Noah yells.

"Hes got a point,eh." Ezekiel agrees.

"Your right, but if we do make it out alive I don't want to see Dakota again." Alejandro agrees.

"Same here." Lindsay and Ezekiel say at the same time.

Dakota sadly frowns.

"If we do make it alive i'll do the honor of killing Dakota." Lindsay says evilly staring at Dakota.

"Anyways we need to work as a team no matter what happened. First things first, how are we going to get out of here?" Noah asks.

"Were tied up to a pole in a locked room! Only one door and that's the locked one and there's no windows!" Alejandro complains.

"Were doomed." Gwen doubts.

Hatchet moans on the floor barely able to move.

"Wait a second..." Tyler thinks.

"Hatchet can you hear me?" Tyler asks.

Hatchet barely nods yes.

"Can you hand me the pocket knife?" Tyler asks.

Hatchet slowly slides the pocket knife near Tylers foot.

"Gwen can you give it to me?"Tyler asks.

"Why me?" Gwen asks.

"You're the closest to my foot." Tyler explains.

"But i'm tied up!" Gwen complains.

"Just slide down a little!" Tyler agrues.

Gwen tries sliding down.

Gwen reaches the pocket knife and hands it to Tyler.

Tyler cuts the rope.

"YES! I DID IT!" Tyler cheers.

"EEP!" Lindsay says hugging Tyler.

Tyler has a smug look on his face.

Lindsay backs away.

"I mean whatever." Lindsay says meanlly.

"What do we do now?" Alejandro asks.

"Find the key." Gwen awnsers.

Ezekiel runs up to Hatchet.

Ezekiel reaches for his pockets and grabs the keys.

"I got a spare keys,eh." Ezekiel informs.

Hatchet breathes heavily.

The group swarms around him.

"Is he ok?" Lindsay asks.

"No...BOSS HATCHET DON'T LEAVE!" Noah screams.

"...D-d-defeat...Harold..." Hatchet says dying.

Noah grabs Hatchets shirt.

"You better not leave!" Noah cries.

"...Save yourselves..." Hatchet moans slowly.

Hatchet dies.

Noah shakes Hatchets dead body.

"YOU BASTERD!" Noah screams.

"Noah..." Lindsay says calmy.

"NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" Noah screams.

Noah turns psycho.

"Noah it's ok calm down.." Lindsay says trying to calm Noah down.

"NO IT ISN'T! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Noah screams.

"I already did..." Lindsay sighs referring to Dakota.

"WAIT! THIS IS PERFECT!" Alejandro says.

"HOW IS THIS PERFECT! YOU LIKE TO SEE ME ANGRY?" Noah yells.

"Yes! Now all we need is everyone else to get angry!" Alejandro solves.

"Perfect plan! I see where you're going with this!" Ezekiel figures out.

"Exactly!" Alejandro approves.

"What? How is that going to help us?" Dakota asks.

Ezekiel comes by Lindsay.

Ezekiel smacks Lindsays ass.

"WOAH! THAT ASS! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOUR FINE ASS!" Ezekiel flirts loudly at Lindsay.

"What the fuck?" Lindsay asks confused.

Dakota grins her teeth.

Alejandro and Ezekiel wink at eachother.

Ezekiel grabs Lindsay and kisses her.

"ENOUGH!" Dakota shouts.

Dakota pushes Ezekiel off Lindsay.

Dakota turns psycho.

Dakota punches the pole and makes a dent in the pole.

Ezekiel smiles.

"Now all we need is Lindsay." Alejandro says.

"How are we going to do that,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"I know!" Tyler says.

Tyler walks up to Lindsay.

"Why me?" Lindsay sighs.

Tyler grabs his camera and shows the recorded video of Dakota and Chris making out.

Lindsay twitches her eye.

"THAT MANWHORE!" Lindsay screams.

"I'M GOING TO KILL CHRIS AFTER I KILL DAKOTA WHEN THIS WHOLE THING IS DONE!" Lindsay screams pissed off.

Tyler high 5's Alejandro and Ezekiel.

"Now we have 3 psychos on our team. Lets kick ass." Gwen cheers.

Ezekiel unlocks the door.

"We have to be sneaky...they have guns and they could kill us like they killed Hatchet." Alejandro explains.

"Lets form teams." Ezekiel adds.

"How will we have contact with each other? No cell phone signal." Gwen sighs.

"Good point,eh." Ezekiel sighs.

"Lets all stick together and try to stop that time bomb from exploding." Tyler commands.

"They messed with the wrong group." Dakota says evilly.

"We need a plan." Lindsay demands.

"I think I have a plan.." Alejandro says.

Everyone forms a circle as Alejandro explains his plan.

**To be continued...**


End file.
